The Garden of the Gods
by Snb793
Summary: Have you ever wondered what makes the clouds look like a garden? Three half-bloods have to go on a quest to solve this mystery. Some might not make it. Would you like to try?


We all stumbled and landed on our knees. The Minotaur was following. Of course he didn't sumble... More like tripped over us as we fell. Dang he was heavy! I moaned aloud without meaning to.

"Ow! Get off of me you stupid minotaur!" my best friend Ryan exclaimed. There were four of us here, on this quest. Or five if you count the evil bull-man sniffing me.

"Ryan! I don't care if he can't hear. Don't taunt him!" an older female camper yelled. Originally, this had been a three person quest. When they started it I had been at home eating McDoanald's, probably. We were a strange looking group, two 12 year olds and two 17 year old.

The older campers _claimed_ to have saved the world, yeah right.

"Let's just leave before we all die, and end up ghosts stuck on the Earth!" I suggested. The guy shrugged, pulled out a sword/pen thing, and killed the Minotaur. "Nice".

"Thanks, just wondering, since we kind of just picked you up off the street yesterday... Do you even know our names?" Of course I knew their names. His was... uh... Well, it started with a P. The girl's started with an A. And well, my new best friend's was Ryan.

"I know mine! It's Raimy" I exclaimed. It was a mix of Rainy and Amy. I hated it, sometimes. "And... he's Ryan. You're P-something. And she's Anna-something!" Was that really as confusing as it sounds? I mentally slapped myself on the head and thought 'Cound have had a V-8.

"Close", the girl praised. "I'm Annabeth. He's Percy- you can call him Seaweed Brain". At that she started grinning. I thought I heard Percy, a.k.a. 'Seaweed Brain' mutter Wise Girl.

"Ok..." I said, staring at them like they were completely, and 100% insane. Of course, I'd thought that when they started talking about the Greek gods. I thought they might have been aliens coming to eat my brain, but then the Minotaur attacked. "I'm thirsty"

"This _is_ a good place to camp for the night. We'll stop here", Percy declared. I searched our little area for a good hiding spot. There, I could still see everthing, but it was enclosed, and quiet. I settled there, my back against a tree, reading a new series. It was called Blue Bloods. The girls name was so weird. I think it was pronounced Skyler...

About an hour later, I was asleep, the book finished. Around me I heard groaning. Not only that, there was hissing. All the sound were menacing. I was everywhere and nowhere. Then I light eluminated the darkness. There was a large door. Black, with skulls surrounding it. There was a prophecy carved in to the wood of the door. There was a lot of death, or it seemed that way. At least seven people were bloodied.

One of them had a hand over theie heart, their right hand. They were taking a vow. There was a large forest fire, and a hurricane. I had the feeling this dream was extremely important. The apocalyse? I wouldn't get another glance at that door for a long time. As a looked away, distracted, it disapeared.

"Greetings Raiminosos", as voice dry as death boomed. Now that scared me so much I thought I was going to pee myself. WHen I had looked earlier no one was there.

"W-who are you? H-h-how do you know my name?" I stammered. This guy was creepy. He was dressed in a cloak so black it darkened the whole room.

"I am your worst nightmare. None shall be as bad as this. For this shall never end. You will be living it!" Okay, I'll admit it, I did feel my pants get a little wet. Considering none of the figures from my dreams had ever talked to me before...

"Pst. Yeah, do you know how many nightmares I have?" I said, way more confidently that I sounded.

"I shall tell you this once and once only. The next great prophecy", his voice was starting to chant. "Now remember these words. Sev-" But it was cut off by a scream. A loud, peircing, scream. And the dream shattered.

Little did I know that the worst outside my dream would be _much _worse.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys.... Sorry this is soooooo short, trust me, the other chapters will be longer.... I swear.**

**If you review you get free virtual cookies, or if you are like Luke on Fanmail with Percy and everyone else, and hate sugar...You can have some tofu... or soymilk... Or whatever you want... **

**I think I'm going to start putting ads at the bottom of my fics.... Here is one of the many that will appear...**

**

* * *

  
**

**...Amy...**

**...Rainy...**

**...Sarah...**

**...Kris...**

**...Sunshine...**

**...Julia...**

**...Liz...**

**Band of the Authors**

**Percy Jackson isn't the hero this time, for he has been kidnapped by Kronos. Who's to save him? None other than the ****authors here on Fanfiction.  
**


End file.
